fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Flurreligar
|ailments = |weaknesses = , |move = Golden Whirlwind |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Flurreligar is widely considered to be one of the world’s most dangerous Bird Wyverns. Despite its cute and innocent appearance, it is fast, powerful, and smart. It can outmaneuver most other flying monsters and strike in the blink of an eye. Physiology Flurreligar is a Bird Wyvern that resembles a large parakeet. It’s only a bit bigger than something like a Yian Garuga. It has a fairly large sized beak and a pale blue cere above it. Flurreligar’s beak has grooves that somewhat resemble teeth. The feathers on its face are yellow, with dark blue spots on its cheeks. Its body is covered in light blue feathers, with the long tail being dark blue. The back of its head and down to the mid section of its back are black and white, and the wings are white and grey. The wings themselves are also quite large. The underside of the wings are white, with a bit of gold mixed in due to specialized feathers. Flurreligar appears more fluffy when not engaged in combat. When it becomes ready to fight, it’ll flatten its feathers. When enraged, Flurreligar raises a set of feathers near the base of its tail, similar to Hypnocatrice. Behavior Flurreligar is a very curious monster. They like playing with one another, and it isn’t uncommon to see them in small groups interacting. Flurreligar has also shown an ability to sometimes mimic other monster calls. Not to the extent that Qurupeco can though. They can be seen messing with various things such as bouncing on tree branches and even toying with man made things left out. When it comes to other monsters and even people, they turn territorial and will make sure to try and chase off whatever they see as a nuisance. They feed on various fruits and seeds, and have been known to steal food from farms. Abilities Flurreligar is graceful when it flies through the air, which is where it is most comfortable. It can do simple kicks and scratches, and try to ram its foes. When on the ground, it’ll hop into the air with a little twist before slamming its wings on the ground. One of its most powerful physical moves is where it starts flying at an opponent, dragging its feet across the ground, before going into the air and slamming down. Flurreligar is able to utilize special golden feathers found under its wings with some of its attacks. It can send out golden wind blasts that curve, sending up to three in one direction as they turn. It can fire them off directly at its foes, and send off some small golden tornados that burst into even bigger ones. It’s most powerful move is where it flies in a circle, with gold sparkles raining down, before quickly twirls in place, causing a large golden whirlwind. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars *'Vs. Rathalos': Flurreligar and Rathalos hover off the ground, sizing each other up. Rathalos spits a fireball that Flurreligar blocks with a burst of golden wind. As Rathalos fires another, Flurreligar quickly darts up and over the Rathalos. Before Rathalos can even react, Flurreligar grabs it by the tail and flies in a summersault fashion before throwing the Rathalos to the ground. *'Vs. Yian Garuga': Yian Garuga shoots a fireball, but the Flurreligar flies into the air and avoids it. Garuga then takes off as well, with both monsters flying around each other. After a bit of time has passed, Yian Garuga tries to lunge at the Flurreligar, but misses. Flurreligar takes the opportunity, and attacks Garuga from above, slamming it out of the air and onto the ground. Flurreligar then hovers off the ground and lets out a roar. *'Vs. Monoblos': Flurreligar lands in front of the Monoblos, taunting it. Monoblos then charges the Flurreligar, but misses as Flurreligar flies into the air. It begins to circle around the Monoblos, taunting it some more before blasting it with a gust of gold wind. The Monoblos simply staggers, as it wasn’t a big hit. *'Vs. Legiana': Flurreligar and Legiana flutter around each other high in the air for a moment, each searching for an opening. Flurreligar then quickly darts to the ground, staying just above it. Legiana blasts Flurreligar with ice, staggering it. Legiana then rushes straight down at Flurreligar, but the bird swiftly avoids the charge at the last second, leaving Legiana to crash into the ground. Could Flurreligar have planned this, or was it just lucky? *'Vs. Gammoth': Flurreligar lands on the Gammoth’s head and begins scratching and pecking at it. Gammoth tries to shake it off and even gets up on its hind legs, shaking its head as much as it can. Gammoth then reaches up with its trunk and grabs the Flurreligar. It then slams Flurreligar onto the ground before throwing the Bird Wyvern aside. *'Vs. Deviljho': The Deviljho tries to bite at Flurreligar before it dodges out of the way. It starts to scratch at the Deviljho’s back. The Deviljho moves around, trying to chomp Flurreligar out of the air as the bird darts around. After a few misses, Deviljho spins the other way, catching the Flurreligar off guard as it smacks the bird out of the air with its tail. Bond Attacks *'Flurreligar/Green Flurreligar': The two Bird Wyverns appear to begin chattering together for a moment. After this, they start to hover, and they can be seen readying their gold dust. They twirl into the air before suddenly charging down. Before they hit the ground, one twirls back up, opening its wings and unleashing the golden dust in a large tornado. The other monster spins around with the golden tornado, causing it to get larger and larger. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 300-610 GR Defense: 600-790 Fire: -10 Water: 25 Thunder: 5 Ice: 5 Dragon: -20 Skills: Evasion +2, Adrenaline +2, Wide Range +2 Weapons Greatsword Sky Blade Freedom Blade Longsword Feather Sabre Wing Sabre Sword and Shield Breeze Hatchet Windy Hatchet Dual Blades Freedom Feathers Freedom Gliders Hammer Beak Breaker Beak Buster Hunting Horn Freedom Call Freedom Signal Lance Feather Jabber Feather Spear Gunlance Floating Cannon Gliding Cannon Switch Axe Everlasting Breeze Winds of Change Insect Glaive Wind Piercer Cloud Piercer Chargeblade Freedom’s Hit Freedom’s Impact Light Bowgun Cloud Shot Sky Shot Heavy Bowgun Feather Bazooka Glider Bazooka Bow Gust Buster Wind Buster Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Theme Notes *Flurreligar’s beak, chest, and tail can be wounded *When Flurreligar roars, it’ll sometimes sound like a higher pitch variation of a different monster on the map. Unlike Qurupeco’s mimicry, this has no real effect on anything *If Flurreligar is around any others of its kind, they can sometimes be seen grooming each other. **They will also most likely stick together, even if there are three of them. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Gold Dust Element Monster Category:Gold Dustblight Monster Category:Werequaza86